Panicz/II/11
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XI Wodzewo chyliło się do upadku. Gospodarstwo prowadzono niedbale i bez rachunkowości. Wroński rządził po swojemu, z wielkim nakładem kosztów, obiecywanych dochodów jednakże nie dawał. Sąsiedzi spoglądali ze zgrozą na wodzewskie porządki, nikt już nie wątpił, że ruina zbliża się wolno, ale stale. Denhoff przekonywany przez Turskiego ojca, zgadzał się z nim co do koniecznego rozstania z Wrońskim, często wracał z Worczyna z zamiarem ostatecznej rozprawy ze swym rządcą i zawsze poprzestawał tylko na zamiarach. Wroński potrafił przeczuć co Denhoff myśli i umiał jednym słowem zniweczyć cały plan swego chlebodawcy, skierowując jego uwagę w inną stronę. W kasie były groźne niedobory, ale wydatki mimo to rosły. Denhoff zaczął robić długi. Nie przerażało go to, gdyż nie zdawał sobie jasno sprawy ze swego położenia; majątkowe interesy lekceważył, ufając, że Wroński podniesie dochody do niesłychanych sum. Rządca na zasadzie tejże samej ufności w kapitały Denhoffa, których już nie było, robił nadużycia bez myśli o wynikach ostatecznych, te zaś przewidywały osoby bezstronne, patrzące z boku. Po wyjeździe Dory z Worczyna, Ryszard korespondował z nią coraz drażliwiej, listy obojga zawierały w sobie żale, wymówki wspólne, jakby tajoną jeszcze niechęć. W maju Denhoff pojechał do Olchowa w celu pożegnania się z Dora, przed wycieczką do Rosji. Po kilku niemiłych scenach Dorcia rozchorowała się. Ciągłe walki z sobą, przykre rozważania, doprowadziły dziewczynę do nerwowych ataków. Dostała anemii. Lekarze wysłali ją do Krynicy. O ślubie nie mogło być mowy, chociaż Denhoff nalegał. Pani Zborska oparła się stanowczo i wyczerpaną córkę wywiozła na kurację, w końcu maja. Denhoff odprowadził je do granicy, sam zaś zamiast do Rosji, wyruszył do Ciechocinka. Tu znowu udawał bogacza, intrygował sobą miejscowe towarzystwa, urządzał spacery, majówki, zabawy kwiatowe. Bywał na tygodniowych wieczorach, zachwycając kobiety swym tańcem i elegancją, oraz wykwintnym flirtem. Z Dorą zamieniali listy rzadziej niż dawniej, naciągając strunę coraz gwałtowniej. Wreszcie nastąpiła katastrofa. Dora zerwała, zwracając mu słowo i pierścionek, oraz wszystkie jego upominki. Denhoff, mimo że spodziewał się takiego zakończenia ich idylli, jednak kategoryczny list Dory zgnębił go bardzo poważnie. Cios wprawdzie, jakby wywołany, ale niemniej bolesny, wywarł potężny! wpływ na jego usposobienie. Opuścił Ciechocinek, wrócił do Wodzewa i zamknął się w nim. Śliczne czerwcowe dni spędzał albo na koniu, jeżdżąc po lasach i wonnych polach, albo całe godziny przesiadując na okopach wodzewskich, na ukochanym cyplu wśród zarośli, lub też w „alejce Dorydy”, gdzie czytał swe całoroczne pamiętniki i listy od Dory, których pomimo jej nalegań nie odesłał. Przypominał sobie minione wakacje, poznanie Dorci na majówce w lesie turowskim, jej urodę gdy stała w krzewie paproci, w blaskach ze świetlików. Wspomnienia jasne i ukochane tłoczyły mu się do mózgu natrętnie, odpychał je, bo powodowały ból serca, ale jednocześnie garnął je do siebie z czułością. Złote, dobre wspomnienia! W jednym ze swych pamiętników znalazł słowa pisane jeszcze przed kupieniem Wodzewa, gdy bawił się za granicą i był już nieco przesycony jałową gonitwą za ideałami, nie spotykanymi w środowiskach jego życia. Słowa te jakby krzyk duszy, rzucony na papier, odczytał teraz z goryczą: „Gdybym mógł stać się ptakiem, mieć szeroki lot. Gdybym miał krasę kwiatu... Gdybym miał laur na głowie. Gdybym miał czar, urok i wszelkie ponęty. Wszystko, wszystko oddałbym na całopalenie w zamian chciałbym mieć tylko drugie serce podobne memu”. Pragnienie spełniło się; znalazł serce dziewczęce, młode, wiośniane, bardzo gorące i oddane jemu pierwszemu z dziewiczą świeżością. Znalazł i postradał je. Już znowu ma w duszy dawną pustkę, dawny chłód, bo to, co się w niej żarzyło, co piekło ogniem uczuć, on sam zagasił bezwzględnie. Uleciało od niego to serce czyste, bo je zmarnował, bo zrodził w nim nieufność dla siebie, zgnębił swym uporem, swą sprzecznością charakteru. To jego marzenie, za którym tęsknił i które już dosięgnął, rozwiało się z przecudnego snu, o rzeczywistych i jakby realnych podstawach, w migotliwy pył wspomnień. Nie zdoła już z tych atomów stworzyć minionej tęczy; znikła jak złuda, chociaż była jawną. „Co teraz?...” – zapytał siebie z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem i lękiem zarazem. – Teraz będę spadał głębiej i głębiej. W otchłań, którą przede mną otwiera... mój własny czyn. Moje Fatum, moje przeznaczenie. Tego pędu tragicznego w odmęcie mej słabości, na dno, ja nie zahamuję. Będę czuł, że spadam, ale ratunku nie obmyślę. Stać mnie na wszystko, lecz nie na ocalenie samego siebie. Cóż mnie teraz powstrzyma od zatraty, jaka zbawcza moc? Oto mój ideał uleciał, jestem moralny nędzarz, moja dusza pozbawiona swego natchnienia, moja dusza już nie ma duszy. Ha, ha! to dziwacznie brzmi! A wszak i ja już mam tylko włókno, nie zaś duszę. Zniszczyłem dogmat swój, był dzielny, wzniosły i taki śliczny. Oparty na nim szedłbym w głąb życia pewnym krokiem, bo takie miał słodkie, ale silne ramionka. Usunęła mi się, podtrzymywać będą w życiu kogoś innego. Trzeba to znieść, skoro nie potrafiłem być egoistą w tym wypadku i zatrzymać dla siebie tego czaru, tego mojego zachwytu, tej duszy mej duszy. Denhoff rozmawiał ze swoim sumieniem, niekiedy nawet głośne wypowiadając słowa. Tęsknota za Dorą budziła się w nim gwałtownie, im głębiej odczuwał ją, tym większy żal za utraconą dziewczyną łkał mu w piersiach. Zanurzony w zaroślach wśród okopów, chodził jak błędny, wsuwał się cichaczem w głębiny parku w obawie by go kto nie spotkał. Ale park był również nastrojony na nutę swego pana. Cisza taka, że ani gałązka nie drgnęła, nie słychać nawet lekkiego szmeru drzew. Bujne korony brzóz, lip, grabów, ciemnych i butnych dębów, strojne w mnóstwo listowia zwieszały swe zielone baldachimy nad głową Denhoffa z przyjaznym wachlowaniem powietrza, tak lekkim, że zaledwo odczutym. Gdy Ryszard wznosił tęskne oczy w górę, widział nad sobą, na tle błękitu nieba przepyszne pióropusze zieleni, drobne gałązki tworzyły niby siatkę spojoną grubszymi wiązaniami, zdobną w haft wypukły i piękny. Cisza i milczenie tak wielkie, że słychać bicie serca i szept własnej duszy. W chwilach takich zdaje się, że jesteśmy większymi niż świat, potężniejemy dziwnie, słysząc tylko to, co się w nas odbywa; nasze myśli brzmią jak słowa, uczucia są prawie dotykalne, możemy je jakby wziąć w ręce, wyjąć z duszy. Każde cierpienie i ból idzie za nami jak coś żywego, następuje nerwowy strach, że dosięgnie nas i położy nam na ramieniu swe ciężkie jarzmo. Denhoff doznał nagłe wrażenia, jakby jego niedola szła za nim w postaci okropnej mary, trzeba uciec od niej, bo skoro już chwyci w swe ostre szpony, nie puści nigdy ofiary z drapieżnych uścisków; nie pomoże najzawziętsza wałka, trzeba będzie mieć ją już nierozłącznie za towarzyszkę życia. Ryszard czuł, że żyje, ale martwota okrutna rozpanoszyła się w nim. Wtem błysnęła w jego umyśle jasna chwila wspomnień jesiennych, spacer na linijce z Irą i Ziulą, w jego parku, tym samym, tylko zatrzęsionym żółtymi zwłokami liści. Odgadywano wówczas co będzie gdy park na nowo zasnuje się zielenią. Co im przyniesie nowy maj? Ziula przepowiadała mu Dorcię. A teraz? Dorcia już nie jest jego, odeszła jak realny cud, zostało tylko jej tchnienie, jej wizja w rozżalonej duszy. „Chi va piano va sano” mówi włoskie przysłowie. Czy to prawda? Kto idzie wolno – idzie pewnie? oni biegli szybko do siebie, dążyli w swe ramiona z gorączkowym pragnieniem, padli w nie z zachłannością, pili haszysz ukryty w uścisku niewinnym swych rozpalonych ust, śnili o przyszłości i... stanęli w swym locie do szczęścia. Są już bezradni. Jego tęsknota obecna to rzeka wezbrana, lecz otoczona wałem niemożności, nie wsiąknie w ten wał i nie rozleje się ponad nim. W miarę wzrastania jego tęsknot i żalów wznosi się również i zapora dzieląca go od Dory. On zna Dorcię, jej siłę woli i stanowczość, gdy raz postanowiła zerwać z nim, nie zachwieje się, nie powróci dawna zorza do jej duszy, już zbladła na zawsze. Ale gasnąc i mnie zgasiła – myślał młodzieniec, zatopiony w młodej zieleni parkowej i w swych ponurych rozmyślaniach. Stanął przed sosną – głowonogiem, oczy skierował na obrazek święty i chłonął do duszy nikłe atomy rodzącego się spokoju. Wizerunek Bogarodzicy zawieszony tu przed rokiem nasunął mu tysiące myśli różnorodnych, złączonych ściśle z jego przyjazdem do Wodzewa. Zrobił krótki rachunek sumienia. Co ja tu stworzyłem przez ubiegły rok? – spytał sam siebie. Przesuwał w pamięci wszelkie reformy i pomysły, wytworzyły one wielkie koszta bez rezultatów. Upiększył tylko dom, park, budynki, nie, nawet już nie to, pola? no tak trochę, postawił murowany budynek na centryfugę, urządził ją prawie zbytkownie i teraz chce ją sprzedać, bo Wroński się skarży, że mleczarnia jest dla nich ciężarem. Ach, teraz wszystko jest ciężarem, co dawniej, przed rokiem było konieczne. Wozownia zapełniona drogimi powozami, stajnia końmi, ale to jeszcze mało, mało. – Ja mam tu mnóstwo roboty, mam cel wytknięty, warsztat pracy duży... Zastanowił się. – To samo Dorcia mówiła, to są jej słowa. Więc iść za echem jej głosu, wypełnić jej wolę i marzenie, które pragnęła wszczepić w niego. Niech ona teraz będzie gwiazdą przewodnią jego czynów, jego działań obywatelskich, niech jej duch rozdwoi się i służy mu za bodziec do pracy, niech się stanie dźwignią jego ducha, niech popycha go do zmiany życia na lepsze. Denhoff doznał jakby olśnienia, wstrząsnął nim gwałtowny rzut nowej podniety, zawsze bardzo cenny wówczas, gdy wpadnie sokolim lotem w apatyczne kręgi myśli. Otrzeźwił się. Zrozumiał istność swego bytu, swych zadań społecznych i uznał, że są one tak szczytne, iż przewyższają ból dzisiejszy i powinny go zużytkować jako motor do dalszej pracy, do rozleglejszych celów. Szczęście odrodzenia było w tym nagłym uczuciu Denhoffa. Wyprostował swą smukłą postać, oczy mu zajaśniały gorącym żarem. Spojrzał dokoła wzrokiem pełnym tryumfu – na pola powleczone atłasem zielonych zbóż, na dumny bór czerniejący z daleka, na całą tę ziemię umajoną, jak panna dziewiczą, pogiętą w faliste załomy, w pagórki malownicze powzdymaną, a dziwnie słodką i drogą. Spojrzał, uśmiechnął się do szerokiej przestrzeni łanów i z ust jego wyrwał się młody, żarliwy krzyk: – Tyś mi została, ziemio moja! ja cię utrzymam! To mój cel, mój czyn i... marzenie.